Black Roses
by Fire Lord Mowse
Summary: Mai is killed by some black roses, and no one knows how. The Gaang discovers that a group, the Order of the Black Rose, is after them. The order of Azula, Ozai, Long Feng, and some firebenders is lead by a mysterious spirit, but it may have a spy. Who's the spirit? Who's the spy? Who's on the hit list? Is anyone safe?


HEY! Hope you like, please tell me if it's bad. R&R, more to come! :D Thanks. P.S. My First ATLA Story… :/ I nervous

Chapter One: Roses

"Mai!" Zuko called through the halls, "I got you a present!"

"It'd better not be orange," Mai droned, Zuko shook his heas and pulled out a boquet of roses, a color red that Zuko knew was Mai's favorite. "I usually don't like these kinds of things, but these are okay." Zuko smiled, knowing okay to Mai was perfection to everyone else. Of course, perfection wasn't the case, because that was the day the enemy found out Mai liked roses.

Years Later

"Mommy?" A little girl tugged on Mai's sleeve, "Mommy!" Mai continues to talk to Zuko. "Mommy, I need you!"

"Ursa? What is it, can't you see I'm…" Mai looked at Ursa, and saw she was pointing to a man, holding a box. "Is that for me?" Mai stood up from the long wooden table to get the package. She decided to open it later, and continue her conversation with Zuko. The Gaang was coming this afternoon, and they had to make sure they were ready for them, which meant that Ursa had to clean her room. They were discussing tactics on how to make her. Zuko suggested making it a game, but Mai turned it down. Ursa's personality was too much like her mother's.

"How about we make it into a battle." Mai offered. Ursa loved fighting, even when she was only seven. Zuko smiled, and agreed. "Okay, I'll do this." Zuko hung his head and wondered why he was never good at any of this stuff.

Mai took Ursa to her room, "Mommy, what are we doing?" Ursa looked up at Mai, and Mai smiled slyly.

"There's a battle going on, a battle between your floor, and your toys. The floor wants they toys off of it, or else it won't win the war."

"Mommy, am I the floor?" Mai nodded and Ursa grabbed a couple of butter knives from under her pillow. Mai didn't have to wonder how those got there. Ursa threw them at her toys, and they were all spot on. As usual. Ursa then bent down to pick up the toys the knives had landed on, and this continued, until Ursa's room was spotless. "Mommy, did I win?"

"Yes, Ursa. You did." Ursa smiled a bit, but not a lot. "Now let's go greet daddy's friends."

"Okay. I wanna see Kya again!" Mai and Ursa walked down the hallways, colored red and golden. The Fire Lady and Princess. In sync, they reached the large entrance to their home. "Mommy, are they here?"

"Let's wait outside, and see." And with that, the two stepped out onto the front porch, where Zuko was waiting. Mai gave him a quck kiss, and looked ot at the yard. Nothing and no one there but gardeners. No visitors yet. But if they got the message, they would all be here soon. Now, all the gardeners looked up as something covered the sun. Mai, Zuko, and Ursa all looked up too."Appa!" Ursa cried, and ran out to greet the flying bison and his passengers.

The first to hop off was Kya. The eight year old waterbender ran up to Ursa and hugged her best friend, "Ursa!" "Kya!" Then, Bumi, only three, hopped off very quickly. Aang came down next, scolding Bumi for jumping off Appa by himself. "Oh, hi, Mai, hi Zuko…" Heh." He stood up straight and akwardly stood there. Last to hop down was a not very visibly pregnant Katara. "Zuko! Mai! It's good to see you again! How long has it been?"

"Only 5 months Katara."

"It's been that long?" Kya gasped, "It felt like 2 months! Everything went by so fast. I really should stop and enjoy life more, the beauty of the world, the peace, all the lov-"

"Kya, don't turn into a hippie on me, 'kay?" Ursa let go of her best friend and looked into her blue eyes. The three children ran inside to play a game, most likely bending battles, and for Bumi, boomerang practice. Meanwhile, the adults talked outside.

"So.. .Katara, when did that happen?" Mai asked, gesturing to the small but visible bump that Katara had developed

"Well, it seems a couple months along, not exactly sure." Katara replied, blushing. Mai knew she knew, but didn't want to say anything about it, it embarassed Katara, but she didn't know why, so Mai stopped pressing. "But, I'm kind of worried, what if it's not an airbender?" Katara nervously touched her abdomen.

"Oh, Katara, don't worry, it's not good for the baby."

Katara glared at Mai, and the two sat cross legged on the porch, waiting for Sokka, Suki, Toph, Lin, and Yunxi, Toph's husband, to get there. "And what about Sokka, I think he'll be ready to kill Aang."

"Good, I think we could all use a good laugh." Mai said, which earned her another glare from Katara.

Zuko and Aang stood off to the side of the porch, watching their wives talk. "what do you think they're talking about?" Zuko asked

"Probably how Sokka's going to kill me when he sees Katara." Aang chuckled, and air scootered around the front yard.

Zuko laughed too, "But doesn't Sokka live near you two?" He asked as Aang neared him again, and then sped away.

"Nope. Been on a trip with Suki." Aang yelled

"Oh." Zuko murmured to himself quietly. All was quiet, as the four of them waited for the rest of the gaang. That is, until a crash above the four made them all jump. "BUMI THAT BETTER NOT HAVE BEEN YOU! Katara yelled.

"Sorry mom!" Bumi, who had knocked over a vase of pink roses while chasing Kya and Ursa after they stole his boomerang. "Kya stole my boomerang thougH!"

Katara held her head in her hands. "Okay, I'm going to go inside, you guys tell me when Sokka or Toph get here" Then, Katara walked into the house and up the stairs to find and scold her wasn't long after that when a certain winged leamur flew in, announcing the arrival of Sokka, Suki, and two of the Kyoshi Warriors, Ren, and Ty Lee.. And so, moments later, the troupe walked in.

"Aang! Mai! Zuko!" Sokka yelled, and proceded to hug all three of them, "Where's Katara?" The question was directed at Aang, who Sokka stared at, intensely.

"She's just upstairs, giving her kids a scolding." Mai answered in her normal monotone voice. Then she stood up, and hugged Ty Lee, "Hey Ty Lee, how's being a Kyoshi Warrior?"

"Great!" Ty Lee jumped to emphasize her point. "That's Ren, she's second in command. And Suki's our leader, and Sokka's an honerary member." Mai giggled at the last part, but hugged Ty Lee, and said hello to Ren. And at just that moment, and right then, Katara came out, with her two children and Ursa in front of her. "You guys need to stop stealing his stuff, Bumi, you need to stop chasing them, and you all need to have more respect. Of course, then the four of them noticed… "Sokka!" snd, for the kids, "Uncle Sokka!"

Kya, Bumi, and Ursa ran to hug Sokka, but Katara waited until the crowd cleared out to hug her brother, "I missed you Sokka," She said.

"I know you missed my awesomeness, but can someone tell me about this?" Sokka said, spointing to the lower half of Katara's body "Aang?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Um.. that's our third child…" Aang put his hands up, and backed against the wall. Sokka cornered him, and started yelling.

"Can someone tell me why Snoozles is all pressed up against Twinkle Toes?" Toph yelled, as she, Yunxi, and Lin entered. Everyone ran to hug Toph, and Lin. "What no hugs for Yunxi?" Everyone laughed, and moved to him as well.

"Greeting, Snoozles, Sparky, Sugar Queen, Twinkle Toes, and… Suki, I dub you Oh, and Katara, you seem hevier than usu… Oh.. Again Sugar Queen?" Toph sighed. Sokka smacked her, lightly, and yelled, "Don't say stuff like that, Toph!"

Then, Lin ran off to play with the other children, and the adults went inside to do… whatever Zuko had planned.

The next day, everyone woke up to find Mai on the floor, with a boquet of black roses next to her. Zuko looked for a pulse, but found none. "Katara! Aang!" He yelled "Sokka! Suki!" Zuko choked, "Toph!" Everyone rushed in. "Mai's dead."

Katara gasped, and got out her water, "Katara, she's dead." Aang put a hand on her shoulder. "I don't know how."

"The roses." Katara whispered. "Someone's poisoned her with the scent of those roses. EVERYONE STAY AWAY!" Zuko set the roses on fire, and Aang blew away the ashes. Zuko started to cry. Everyone started to back away when Toph said, "He needs his space."

Zuko and Ursa mourned Mai for days. She may have been, a big blah sometimes, but she was a good friend to them all. The others mourned with them, but Mai's husband and daughter were the most depressed. Actually, it wasn't a couple weeks, the gaang was their for 4 months. In which everyone got older, with the exception of Katara, who only got bigger.

It was the middle of summer when Zuko finally came out of the depression

"WAR MEETING!" Zuko Yelled

Aang, Katara, and Suki sighed, they knew this would be long. But, they were happy Zuko actually came out of his room, and actually spoke to some of them. Sokka was excited, nonetheless. "So, what kind of war are we dealing with, mental, physical, spiritual, awesomeness? War of the Girls? Koizilla?" Aang groaned at the mention of the seige of the north, and didn't want to remember him killing all of those people.

"Okay, as you know, the war has been over for many years.." Zuko started, and everyone groaned, "And Republic City's doing well…" Later.. "The Police Force can metalbend.." Toph smirked, "And Everything seems to be fine. Except…"

"What Zuko?" Katara asked

"C'mon Sparky, we can handle it."

"We're not kids anymore, Zuko,"

"Zuko… You can tell us. We're probably in danger, but that's not new to us, right?" Aang tried to reason with him, and crack a sort of joke, but it didn't work, so Sokka stepped in to take the metaphorical wheel.

"Zuko, we know you'r eupset about Mai, but Ursa's still here, and we're still here, and if you don't tell us then we'll probably…"

But Sokka was cut off as Zuko"Well… I think there may be a rebellion starting, and we could be the targets of the rebellion, the ones they're going to kill. They were probably the ones that killed Mai." Zuko stiffened when he said her name

"What are their motives?" Sokka asked, and scratched his chin in seemingly deep thought.

"Who are they is more important" Katara put in

"I have some idea. I don't know who the leader is, or if any of them are the leader, it could be an unknown figure. They seem to all have things against us." Zuko informed the gaang. "One of us specifically, or all of us in general."

"But who are they?" Suki asked. She didn't like waiting, and was getting impatient

"Azula has escaped from the mental hospital we put her in, a guard let Ozai out of his cell, so I think they're part of this. Also, some guy in the Earth Kingdom, Long Feng?" Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Aang gasped, "Also, some members of the New Ozai Society, You Ra and Lin."

"We have to stop them."

"Yeah!"

"Well, everybody, let's stop.. What are they calling themselves?"

"The Order of the Black Rose."

"Yeah, we have to put an end to this.

Meanwhile, in Ba Sing Se, Iroh was making some new tea when he got a delivery. A note said 'for special tea' and inside was the petal of a black rose.

**Hey! Hope you liked.. Sorry I had to kill these people off. I made Ren up, Lin, and You Ra too. P.S. The Black Rose may have a spy on the inside. Who do you think it si? Who do you thing the leader of the OOTBR is? REVIEW PLEASE :D**


End file.
